Back To School
by nitoriheichou
Summary: When Nitori and Rin get back from summer break and they meet each other Rin notices that Nitori has gone through a growth spurt. He later on discovers that more than just his body has changed over the summer.


**Beta reader: hahaha bitch we're on break i'm not making anyone read my messed up porn. my bestie looked it over. turns out she's just as fucked up as me.**

**WARNINGS: bloodplay, orgasm denial, bondage, toys (yay!)**

**i don't think i missed anything.**

Over the summer break Nitori had been training.

He trained as hard as he could because needed to impress his team mates. He wasn't going stand being teased about his small figure anymore.

At the end of the school year he had remembered that a family friend was a personal trainer and thought that she could help him with his land training. Day after day he ran, did pushups, sit ups, and everything else imaginable.

In the beginning it had been hard and tiring to a point to which he almost gave up. But remembering Rin's last words before going off to summer break inspired him.

"_If you really want something don't give up…Don't obsess over it either though, shit man I did that and you know how that turned out!" _

Not the most inspiring words but they were enough for Nitori to keep going. Eventually he grew stronger. The exercise became easier but his coach was quick to implement more into his exercise routine to keep him on his toes.

Either way it was time to go back to school, which meant two things.

Showing his new self to the swim club and seeing Rin again.

Although he was excited for the swim club as much as the next guy, Nitori was more concentrated on seeing Rin again. Unfortunately when Nitori got to their dorm, the same as last years', Rin had already dropped off his stuff and had already left for his first classes.

'I guess I'll see him at the club meet' Nitori thought to himself.

It had been an easy day meeting, his new teachers and seeing some of his friends had been enjoyable although he spotted several of the guys giving him weird looks and he heard some whispers mentioning his name.

Nitori wasn't the anxious kind of person but having people look at him and whisper behind your back was nothing he could stand for too long.

As soon as his last class ended Nitori hurried to the swimming pool, eager to show off his new skills.

Rin hadn't taken long in the morning to move into his old dorm and leave for his classes. He didn't want to waste any time. After all it was his last year and it was the time to concentrate more than any other year.

His classes were generally easy, he thought. He could manage them while still swimming as much as usual. That was all he really wanted, he didn't care about studies, what he really needed was a swimming scholarship.

He was excused early from his classes to prepare for the swimming club since he had been asked by the school principal to be the captain this year. He wasn't too excited about the idea; he never thought he had the potential to be a captain that was Makoto's thing.

Either way he went to the swimming pool where he changed and warmed up while the other students walked into the room.

The first years were small and clearly terrified. The second year students seemed calmer but still tense. Rin recognized some of the second year students but no one special stood out to him.

"Change and get into a single file line." Rin's voice was loud and strong, just like a captain's, he thought.

The students walked to the changing rooms and slowly emerged in groups. Rin knew that those were the people he had to separate since friends would only be a distraction.

"Alright, I'm Matsuoka Rin and I'm the captain this year." Rin stood in front of the line, his eyes traveled among the students. "Some of you might know me from last year. That means you know that this won't be an easy year. Just because Mikoshiba-kun isn't here it does-"Suddenly Rin's voice got stuck in his throat.

A student who he didn't recognize waved at him; a bright smile decorated his face.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" His throat was dry and he had to try hard not to stare at the guy's well defined muscles.

"Huh?" The boy looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah, you! Do you think this is a game?" Rin walked up to the boy. _I don't know who you are but hot motherfucking damn._

"Uh, no?" Rin had never seen that looked as confused as the boy in front of him. He looked at his face feeling like he had seen it before.

"W-wait a minute." Rin squinted. "N-Nitori!?"

"Rin-senpai! You didn't recognize me!?" Nitori looked like he was about to cry from the disappointment.

"Y-y-you! What the hell!?" There was no way that tiny boy from last year had turned into that amazingly ho-, _attractive young man_.

"W-what did I do!? I'm sorry senpai!" Nitori took a step back.

"Y-you're taller than me!" That was the only thing Rin could say.

"I guess I am…That must have been why I was getting weird looks huh?" Nitori blushed slightly. The cuteness was almost unbearable.

"What the fuck, Nitori!?"

"I'm-I'm sorry! But senpai…" Nitori pointed to the rest of the boys who were staring at them confused.

"R-right." Rin shot Nitori an aggressive look.

"As I was saying…" Rin continued his speech.

After a short couple of minutes the boys were ready to go into the pool and show off their skills. Rin held a clip board with the names of all the boys in his hand.

"Choose a partner, one will time while the other swims. Switch every 100 meters. Warm up for 5 minutes, then I'll go to each individual lane and write down your times."

The boys scrambled across the swimming pool looking for friends to pair up with. Rin noticed Nitori walking towards him. _Oh no_.

"Would you take my time senpai?" The more Rin looked the more he recognized the small first year student he had known the previous year. This time he spotted the small beauty mark under his right eye.

"Why?" His voice was slightly aggressive.

"There's an odd number of people and I have a feeling everyone else has someone in mind to pair up with."

Looking up to Nitori was weird. Having to lift up his head to look at a student younger than him was annoying, Rin thought.

"Uh, fine then." He walked alongside the pool and stopped at the free lane at the end of the pool.

Nitori quickly jumped in and began warming up. Rin looked at the other students go, not noticing Nitori's time as he clicked the timer.

After five minutes Rin shouted, "Alright I'm gonna go around now." Rin squatted next to the end of the pool where Nitori was waiting for Rin's attention inside of the pool.

"Alright, you ready Nitori?" Rin reset the stop watch.

"Hmmmh" Nitori nodded and positioned himself to start swimming.

"Alright, go." Rin set off the timer and Nitori shot through the water. Rin observed as Nitori broke through the water with ease. He was impressed; he hadn't seen anyone swim like that for a while. There was no way this was the same kid as last year. Rin observed as Nitori turned in a perfect manner and kicked off the opposite wall.

Nitori didn't just have endurance anymore. Rin could see he had strength now, and speed too. As soon as Nitori touched the edge of the pool Rin clicked the button and dropped down the number.

"Wow…You got a lot better, Ai. Good job." Rin, still impressed, moved on to the next pair.

Rin swam from edge to edge after everyone left the pool. He himself hadn't had time to swim and didn't want to miss a day of training. He would get to practice with the rest of the team when the year progressed and everyone got used to their schedules, but for now he would have to stay late.

When he reached the end of the pool he heard a chuckle and saw Nitori standing above him.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework or something?" Rin looked up, feeling a little sad that Nitori had his shirt on.

"Don't be silly senpai! It's the first day of school!" The boy laughed again. His body might have change but his attitude hadn't changed at all, Rin thought.

"How was your summer vacation senpai?" Nitori kept a smile on his face, as if he was having the time of his life.

"It was ok. Trained a lot, I'm guessing you did too."

Nitori laughed again. "Yeah one of my family friends is a personal trained so she helped a lot with land training."

"I see…" The atmosphere as a little heavy after that but Nitori managed to break it again.

"Could we race Rin-senpai?"

"Uh, sure." Nitori was fast, but he wasn't that fast. Rin assured himself that there was no way he could loose.

Nitori stripped from his clothes, he was wearing a swimming suit underneath his clothes. Getting a close look at Nitori's structure was like a dream come true for Rin. His muscles were developed fully and were now toned as Rin's were. He shook his head and ignored the inappropriate thoughts that jumped into his mind.

Nitori jumped into the pool and put on his swimming cap and goggles.

"Alright" he smiled. They both positioned themselves.

"3,2,1, Go!" Rin counted down and the two shot off through the water. They swam at about the same speed. But Rin, strong as he was, pushed harder and sped up, leaving Nitori behind. As Rin finished his turn Nitori just began it. Quickly enough Rin began relaxing but as Rin reached the edge of the pool he saw a flash to his side.

Nitori was catching up. _Fast_.

Still, there was not enough distance nor time for Nitori to catch up to Rin and he touched the wall before Nitori.

Rin quickly took off his cap and his goggles and looked at Nitori with a questioning look.

"What the hell man?"

"I guess I did get faster…" Nitori seemed impressed with himself.

They both got out of the pool and walked along each other to the locker rooms to change.

They both returned from the pool together to their dorm. As the year before, Rin had set up his bed on the bottom bunker and Nitori on the top bunker.

"So I was pretty close then." Nitori left his sports bag next to the bottom bunker.

"Don't be so cocky. You weren't that close." Rin shrugged.

"Are you afraid I'll catch up to you senpai? Who knows maybe one day I'll be as great as Rin-senpai!" Nitori giggled at his own comment.

"Shut up Nitori." The thought of that happening irritated Rin.

"No need to be so mean senpai, I was just joking. There is no way I could ever be as great as you."

"Whatever." Rin groaned as he dropped down on his bed.

"Senpai!"

"What?" Nitori was still the same old annoying younger student that Rin could just punch sometimes.

"Did you see Nanase-kun over the break?" Nitori stood over Rin's bed looking at him.

"Huh? Well, yeah…Why do you ask?" The question caught Rin off guard.

"Oh…" Nitori looked away, "Nothing I was just curious. So… did you…" Nitori whispered the last part of the question so Rin was unable to hear it.

"What?" Rin got back up from the bed and looked at Nitori with a questioning look.

"Did you um… you know…" Nitori looked away, embarrassed, making weird hand gestures.

"Are you asking me if I had sex with Haru?" Rin was shocked by the question he was receiving.

"Um…yeah…kind of…I guess…" Nitori still looked away, a light blush on his face.

"Are you insane?" Rin put his hands on Nitori's shoulders. "Why would you want to know that anyway!?"

"Well…You know… I was just curious…" Nitori looked at Rin's eyes for a moment but quickly looked away.

"Whatever, you're so weird sometimes…"

"I'm not weird." Nitori whispered back.

"Yeah whatever man." Rin took his hands off Nitori.

"I'm not weird , senpai."

"You kind of are sometimes. I mean what kind of person would think I would do such things with Haru?" Rin sighed.

Nitori grabbed Rin's shoulders and repeated his statement. "I'm not weird."

"Fine, fine whatever." Rin attempted to shake Nitori off but was unable to.

Nitori pushed Rin onto the bed and straddled him, preventing him from moving his lower half.

"Oi, Nitori what are you doing!?" Rin attempted to fight off Nitori and get on top of him but was unsuccessful. If it wasn't for the fact that it was his younger roommate Rin probably wouldn't have minded being in that position.

"You know, I like senpai a lot."

"W-what? Nitori get off and stop being strange." Shuffling again Rin almost turned Nitori around but a quick sifting of weight prevented Nitori from falling off Rn.

"I've liked you for so long." Nitori bent down and placed a small kiss on Rin's cheek.

"N-Nitori! G-get off you idiot!" Rin's face was red from the small kiss he had received, but that was the least of his concerns.

"I want you so bad senpai. Don't you want me? I'm all grown up now, I'm sure you'll like me much better now." Nitori whispered into Rin's ear with an almost desperate tone.

"S-stop it Nitori." _Shit who wouldn't want to fuck you, have you even looked at yourself? _Rin shook his head and struggled again.

"So you do want me…Good." Nitori giggled and showed off a smile that Rin had never seen before. It was different from all the other smiles he had seen from Nitori. This one was devious, almost as if he had planned the whole thing.

Nitori grabbed Rin's wrists and lowered himself to his neck. Rin felt the slickness of Nitori's tongue as it played with the delicate skin, sucking and nibbling.

Finally. Finally he had him under himself. Finally Rin was at his complete disposal.

Nitori nibbled on Rin's neck leaving red marks behind. Rin groaned underneath his body, still trying to get on top.

"Nitori…" His breath was getting faster and his body weaker under him. "If we're going to do this I would like to be on top."

Nitori giggled. "Sorry senpai, that's not an option." Nitori leaned into Rin's ear once again and after nibbling his earlobe whispered, "You see, I'm gonna wreck you. You are going to beg for me to let you come. We're gonna have so much fun." Another small giggled.

Nitori lifted himself up and left the bed, trusting that Rin would wait for him. He was wrong.

As soon as Nitori stood up and turned to his bag he heard a shuffling behind and two arms wrapped around him.

"I said there is no way I'll be bottom."

Nitori chuckled relieved that he found what he was looking for before Rin was able to wrap his arms around him.

"Like I said, that's not an option." Nitori elbowed Rin between his ribs, making him shuffle back with a hand on the spot he was hit.

Quickly Nitori walked around the crouched down Rin and moved his arms behind his back. Nitori bent the arms and lined up his forearms. Then he wrapped one of the black leather belts he had obtained from his backpack around them and then another.

"Now be a good boy and go back to the bed." Nitori whispered into Rin's ear.

"What the fuck did you do?" Rin struggled to move his arms from behind his back without success. "Get this off me!"

"Now, now, don't be so loud or I'll have to gag you." Nitori pushed Rin down onto the bed again and went back to his bag.

"Don't you fucking dare…" Rin stayed down on the bed this time.

"Well, it's really up to you. If you're a good little boy then I won't have to bind you anymore…Such a shame…" Nitori shuffled through his bag looking for a specific toy he had bought just for the occasion. As soon as he found it a bright smile appeared on his face. He also took out some rope, a ring, lubricant, and more bindings just in case.

Nitori walked back to the bed and placed the objects on the bed. He observed as Rin looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." Nitori sat down on the bed and straddled Rin again. He lowered himself to Rin's face and placed a small kiss on his lips. It started slow at first but it quickly heated up and their lips opened, allowing their tongues to intertwine and play with each other. The kisses were sloppy and wet, sometimes their teeth clashed from the eagerness.

Nitori's hands moved along Rin's waist and lifted his shirt up, brushing his fingers along Rin's nipples. Rin groaned and broke the kiss, taking in a deep breath of air. Nitori moved himself lower and licked along Rin's muscles, wanting to taste every inch of him.

"Speak dirty to me senpai." Nitori whispered against Rin's defined body.

"Tch…"

"In English though. Do it in English. I like it when you speak English." Nitori remembered the countless nights of listening to Rin speak English in his sleep. He remembered quietly reaching down his pants to his hard dick and jerking off in the middle of the night to Rin's Australian accent.

"I'm not really in the position to talk dirty, am I?" Rin groaned upon feeling Nitori's tongue along the V on his hips.

"Yeah you are. I know you can if you just try."

"_I…I'm…_" Nitori lowered Rin's pants leaving him only with his shirt and underwear that was becoming uncomfortably tight.

"_Ai, please touch me_." Rin whimpered underneath Nitori and lifted his hips, attempting to gain get some friction.

"Keep going senpai." Nitori palmed Rin's erection and squeezed lightly. He lifted Rin's legs and placed them on his shoulders. He turned his head and placed light kisses on Rin's smooth skin.

"_I want to fuck you so hard. God, I want to pin you down and worship that beautiful body of yours. I want to lick every inch of you and make you whimper under me_." A groan interrupted Rin's speech. Nitori had been kissing his way up Rin's legs and had finally reached his thighs.

"Well don't stop now; we're just getting to the fun part." NItori looked straight into Rin's eyes as he nibbled on the skin on his inner thigh. Nitori dropped Rin's legs and brought down his underwear. Rin gasped at the sensation of the cold air surrounding his dick.

Nitori teasingly brushed the tip of his tongue on the head of RIn's dick making him gasp with anticipation.

"Nitori suck me already for fuck's sake." Rin thrust up trying to make contact with Nitori.

"Rin what did I say?" Nitori moved away from Rin, avoiding touching any part of him.

"_Fuck you Ai_" Rin gave in once again.

Nitori looked straight into Rin's eyes and licked his dick from base to tip, sending a shiver through Rin's body.

"_Stop being such a fucking tease_." Nitori smirked and sucked on the head, little by little lowering himself and taking more of Rin in his mouth.

"_Shit man just put it all in, you're killing me here_. _Just put my big cock deep into your throat so I can fuck it already_." Nitori did the opposite of what Rin expected. With a particularly strong suck Nitori lifted his mouth away from Rin.

"I love it when you speak English." Nitori took off his shirt, exposing the strong muscles that had developed during the summer. He proceeded to take off his pants. Nitori saw Rin looking at his legs with lust in his eyes. His eyes rose up to Nitori's obvious arousal.

"You gonna do something about that?"

"Not yet." Nitori chuckled and popped open a bottle of lubricant he had gotten out of his bag. He poured a fair amount onto his fingers and placed them around Rin's tight ass. As soon as he tried pressing one his fingers in he received a kick from Rin.

"No, no fucking way you're putting anything in me." Rin looked fearful.

"Don't be like that senpai." Nitori chuckled, pressing his hand against the spot where he was hit.

"There is no way you're putting anything in me, man." Upon hearing Rin's comment Nitori's face sifted. He climbed on top of Rin and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me you little fuck. You're gonna do what I say whether you like it or not. I've been waiting for this too fucking long and you're shit ass pride isn't going to ruin it." Nitori went back to his original position and grabbed Rin from his hips.

"Turn around." Rin didn't hesitate to follow his orders. He turned, balancing himself with his knees and face pressed against the bed sheets.

NItori grabbed rope from the stack of objects he had gotten from his bag and began tying Rin's thighs together. He followed the pattern he had learned and practiced over the summer with other boys. The rope went around Rin's thighs down his legs to his feet and back up. When he was finished he smiled feeling proud of himself. RIn shuffled, testing the rope that burned his skin the more he moved around. Now his arms and legs were bind.

Nitori picked up the small ring that he put onto Rin's dick, ignoring his complains.

"Nitori what the fuck man I can't move at all." Rin growled against the bed sheets.

"That's the point senpai." Nitori spoke with an excited tone. "This way I can do whatever I want to you." Nitori poured more lube onto his fingers. He pressed them against Rin's ass once again. Rin shifted under his touch.

"Don't worry senpai, if I go slow enough it won't hurt too much." He chuckled and pressed against Rin's asshole. Slowly his finger slid in. Rin's jaw dropped open and he bit the bed sheet trying to not scream out. Nitori moved his finger inside Rin slowly at first and was quickly joined in by a second finger. He started spreading Rin preparing him for something much thicker.

Rin groaned under Nitori. His toes curled as he tried to deny the pleasure he felt.

"You're too loose for a virgin." Virgins were such a pain to deal with Nitori thought. "Have you been naughty over the summer, Rin-senpai?" Nitori added a third finger. Rin didn't reply and instead let out a long moan.

"So you have…Who with?" Nitori moved his fingers in and out and spread them out. He could tell that Rin was getting used to the feeling and was relaxing.

"Tell me senpai, who with? Was it Nanase-kun?" Nitori moved his fingers looking for a specific spot. When he found it Rin whimpered underneath him and moaned loudly, burning his skin against the rope that tied his legs together.

"Harder." Rin spoke In between gasps.

"Tell me." Nitori's tone was serious as he flicked Rin's prostrate again.

"M-Makoto. It was Makoto." Satisfied with the answer Nitori stroked Rin's neglected dick a couple of times and took out his fingers.

"I see…" He grabbed one of the final two objects that were left from his stash and looked at it with anticipation. "Well I'm sure Tachibana-kun is very big, but I don't think he's a big as my friend here." His chuckle invaded the room with an undertone of Rin's whimpers. Nitori coated the black vibrator with lubricant and pressed it lightly against Rin's ass.

"N-no don't put that in there." Rin whimpered.

"You need to relax or it'll just hurt a lot more." Nitori placed small kisses of encouragement on Rin's ass.

"I-It's too big Nitori." Rin sounded desperate to stop his roommate.

"Oh, believe me, I know. But I know Rin-senpai can do it, you just need to relax. Rin is so amazing, I'm sure he can do it." Nitori began fitting the tip in, slowly spreading Rin. Rin's moans and gasps filled the room as the vibrator slipped into him. Nitori kept talking, attempting to encourage Rin.

"You're so loud senpai, you're gonna scare the neighbors. Where you this loud with Tachibana-kun? Did any of the others catch you as you fucked each other? Maybe we should ask him to join us some day, I'm sure he'll love to see you like this. Also, what will you tell the first years tomorrow when you are unable to swim? " He kept talking until his toy was fully inside of Rin.

"There, you see? It wasn't that hard now was it?" Rin had his eyes closed and bit his lower lip. Nitori stood up from the bed and looked at what he considered a piece of art.

"You look so good tied up like this senpai." Rin smiled innocently. From the side of the bed he picked up a small remote. "Let's get started then." He flicked the switch on and the vibrator in Rin's ass turned on. Rin immediately shook and moaned loudly.

"Now, now that's only the first level so don't get too excited." Nitori finally took off his underwear freeing his cock from the clothing. He sat back onto the desk and spread his legs wide open, showing Rin his newly developed body.

"More than just my muscles grew." He chuckled as he coated his hard dick with the left over lubricant. He began pumping slowly. With his other hand he grabbed the remote control and increased one more level. Rin's and Nitori's moans filled the room as one of them contained himself and tried to somehow shake off the thick vibrator in his ass and the other put his own fingers deep inside of himself, searching for his own special spot.

Rin's moans intensified when Nitori turned up the vibrator one more level. Nitori looked at Rin as he played deep inside of himself. He observed as Rin's muscles tensed in unison and his jaw dropped down releasing the sweet moans and his ass shot straight up trying to gain more friction and his arms tried to release themselves from the binding and, God he was so close.

Nitori closed his eyes and listened to Rin's accelerated breathing and stuttering as he tried t speak. He listened to the whimpers and the moans that would soon turn into phrases begging to let him come. Everything was too much as he just needed to-.

Nitori nearly screamed as he released himself onto his own stomach. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to see Rin looking at him with eyes filled with desperation. Nitori smirked and cleaned himself with tissues from the box that sat on the desk.

Rin still moaned and struggled to rid himself of the binds to be able to come once and for all. He looked at Nitori with teary eyes.

"A-Ai, please." Nitori saw that Rin seemed to be in the verge of tears, but that was his favorite part; the tears and the begging. He loved driving his partner crazy with lust until they would do anything to be released.

"No…Just a little more senpai. I'm gonna get some soda." Nitori put his clothing back on again and decreased the level of the vibrator. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't have too much fun without me." He smiled and began walking off, first grabbing his wallet from one of the pockets on his bag. "See ya." He waved at Rin and walked out of the room.

As he began walking towards the bending machine two floors below their dorm he increased the level of the vibrator from the remote again. He pumped it up almost to the top level and right afterwards heard a loud moan roam through the hallway.

"My, my, he's gonna end up getting someone's attention. Oh, didn't I forget to lock the door? Oh well…" He chuckled to himself and walked down the stairs.

When he returned to the dorm Rin whimpered as soon as he opened the door.

"A-A-Ai…" Rin was almost unable to talk. Nitori had turned up the vibrator to the second highest setting and it hadn't stopped abusing Rin's prostrate since then.

"I thought you didn't like things up your ass senpai, but you sure seem to be enjoying yourself." Nitori smirked as he observed the mess that his roommate had become. Sweat dripped from his hair, his eyes followed his every move even though they were half closed, and his muscles tensed and twitched every few seconds.

"P-please Ai…" Rin's voice was only a whisper.

"Hm? What do you want me to do senpai? I don't understand." Nitori let down his drink and began unclothing himself.

"Please l…let me come, please," RIn buried his face into the sheets.

"Hm…" Nitori, completely naked now and with the remote in hand and a small pocket knife in the other, climbed onto the bed with Rin.

"I'll let your legs go, I guess." He began undoing the rope that held Rin's legs pressed together. Rin gasped with relief.

"Seeing you like this got me hard again." Nitori told Rin casually.

Nitori grabbed Rin's shoulders and pulled him back up so that Rin was sitting on the vibrator and Nitori could easily whisper into his ear.

"Oh look at you." Nitori opened the pocket knife and carefully brushed Rin's cock with the blade. At the sight of this Rin held his breath and big tears began falling down his eyes.

"Oh don't cry senpai, I'm not gonna cut you….there." Nitori moved the knife up to Rin's chest and looked at Rin . He pressed the blade slightly and opened a little cut. A small drop of blood slid down Rin's body. Rin moved his head and looked at Nitori.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Huh? Well because I love you silly." He moved his blade again, this time sliding a line across Rin's chest. Rin flinched and groaned. "Here." Nitori grabbed the cock ring from around Rin's dick and continued writing on his chest with the blade.

"Nitori, touch me please." Rin lifted himself lightly and sucked on Nitori's neck.

"That's not gonna make me stop, you know?" He kept sliding his blade a cross the smooth skin and licking his lips. When he finished his writing on Rin's chest he moved on top of Rin, letting him fall backwards onto the bed. Nitori put his head down and sucked on the cuts letting the blood pour into his mouth.

"You see, it says 'love'. You look so lovely covered in blood." Nitori chuckled; the blood covered his lips and slid down his chin. He lowered his mouth again and sucked on Rin's cock. It only took a couple of licks for Rin to shake violently and come in Nitori's mouth.

Rin nearly screamed from the forceful orgasm he had been waiting for the whole evening, and lifted his hips, fitting all of himself into Nitori's blood covered mouth. Nitori swallowed all he could, a mixture of salty cum and irony blood in his mouth. He took out the vibrator from Rin's ass, earning a gasp and a groan of relief from Rin. He turned it off and tossed it on the ground.

Nitori stood up and looked at Rin down on the bed.

"Don't fall asleep I still have to undo your arms and clean your wounds. It would be very bad if they go infected you know, Rin-senpai?" Back in his bag Nitori took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a clean towel, and some bandages. He sat back down next to Rin whose eyes were closed but was still conscious.

Nitori lifted Rin up and undid the belts restraining his arms. Rin groaned.

He set him down again and poured some rubbing alcohol on the towel. Then he pressed it again the 'love' cut into his skin. Rin flinched but was too exhausted to react any more. When Nitori finished cleaning the wound and the cuts stopped bleeding he wrapped bandages around Rin's body. He set him down again and spooned him from behind, ignoring the uncomfortable hardness in-between his legs.

"I love you so much Rin-senpai. Let's do this again some other time." Rin whimpered under him.

**Hahhaa*sweats* I didn't write this, no, nope, why, why would I...hahah...hahaahhAHHAAHAHAHHAHA**

**Based on :**  
** post/62854159726/over-the-summer-nitori-trains-like-nonstop-constantly**  
** post/66264271418/oh-my-god**  
**and**  
**NSFW- post/62845786055**

**PS: This is the longest one shot I've written yet! It's over 5000 words!**


End file.
